Worth Every Moment
by iKumori
Summary: Nagron- The rebellion is in knowledge of a new Dominus, the cause eager to join hands with new family attack the house. Nasir in the break of it all becomes injured and feels of no worth, useless. The little man seeks to break out of the feel of being useless. Little bit OOC in some parts.


Spartacus Fanfiction~

Agron x Nasir

Nagron- The rebellion is in knowledge of a new Dominus, the cause eager to join hands with new family attack the house. Nasir in the break of it all becomes injured and feels of no worth, useless. The little man seeks to break out of the feel of being useless. Little bit OOC in some parts.

~No Pov

After the defeat of Glabir and the Roman army, Spartacus and his cause are now among the lips of many slaves all over the land. Some slaves though, dare they speak it, wish for Spartacus and its cause to rescue them, give them a free life, free from burden. In their siege to reunite with new sisters and brothers. With every attack, the family is certain of new life. Which brings us to the dawn of a new day, where two of the family have discovered something of interest.

Gannicus and Nasir are hunting this daybreak and with it they find a suspicious looking caravan, it is not heavily guarded but is clear that two seat at the front with weapon. What lays within neither men know, eager to find out the two trailed slowly behind, until finding where exactly it was heading. After further investigation it was certain that a Dominus had taken to a temple not to far from their camp. The house is of no name at the moment but it situated in a place that would prove harder to raid.

"**Nasir, rush back to camp and seek out Spartacus. Tell him what we have discovered, bring sword and men of worthy." **spoke Gannicus, Nasir quietly nodded in response and dove between the trees until the little man was no longer visible.

Gannicus continued to survey the area, it was a house unlike any he had ever seen. The house had been built into the mountain and at each side stood, two large watchtowers, each with one man. Between the towers a gate and a wall made of hard marble, above the wall was an open area that saw over into the main temple. Gannicus knew there and then that invading this would be of some difficulty, but since when has such a thing mattered to the cause.

~Nasir Pov

"**Spartacus!" **I roared running into the camp, catching my breath as they all turned toward me in curiocity.

"**What is it Nasir?" **Spartacus spoke, closing the distance between us.

"**We- we..." **air had escaped my body and I felt parched, turning to see Agron approach.

"**Drink, so that words may loosen from lips."** taking the water from Agron I return to my self.

"**Gannicus and I, whilst hunting found a caravan. It has lead us to a temple, in which we believe to be a new Dominus and many of our people held within." **words spilled from mouth as others crowded listening on our discovery. **"I ran back here to gather you and any you seem worthy to join us in hand of freeing them." **

"**You did well Nasir, recover your strength we will need you." **Words of this gave me great happiness, bowing down my head I turn to Agron. A smile places it self between my cheeks as he smirks at me, as if to say 'That's my baby'. **"Agron gather your people and aware them of what has been found. Those who have knowledge of steel, bring about your weapons and we shall see to it our brothers and sisters will find freedom." **Agron as commanded ran toward the centre of the camp and from what I could tell, told his people in foreign tongue of what was to come. Which reminds me.

"**Spartacus, the house is coated by mountain. The whole house is surrounded by rocks, and from what I saw there was only one way in, the gate. Which is most likely surveyed." **

"**Ok, Naevia bring about all those you know can use a bow well." **

Naevia just turned swiftly and from what I could see she was notifying the few that shot with purpose as to what we will be doing.

~No Pov

Everyone within the camp was adjusted to how hasty it comes to preparing for things such as this, mainly because from time to time, Roman warriors would find them and attack. Though as of late no one of the family would ever be robbed of last breath. Since the onslaught from Glabir and his men, Spartacus has continued to use a shield and a sword, some say it's because his heart is far to weak, it has been wounded far to many times for a normal man to handle. So he clads it with armor, so that none may break the casing and finally destroy what is left. However his cause is still of top priority and he seeks freedom to all slaves and will see to his peoples survival. Naevia and a few other people ready with bow at hand stood idle at the outer lace of the camp, awaiting Agron and few others whom carry steel. Nasir takes the lead and brings about everyone on a path back toward the house.

~Nasir Pov

This feeling is great, finally being able to be more then just a little man. Since my coming here, despite making attempt on Spartacus's life, I have gone from being a nobody, to someone of worth.

"**You have fit in well with us Nasir." **my point proved, this is it, makes me glad I was not successful in taking his life.

"**Yeah, I just hope previous concerns have cleared from mind, hey Spartacus?" **

A bitter laugh overtakes Spartacus as he slaps his hand upon my shoulder, **"Not at all, such is long gone." **I join Spartacus in his glee and return a smile, looking ahead I realise we are here.

"**We are here." **I say in a hushed voice, Spartacus takes note and lifts his hand to side, signalling silence. With it the two of us lean down and creep above soil until eyes drift upon the temple and its gate, Agron's arm folds against my back and he gives me a quirky smile, before returning his gaze toward other matters.

~No Pov

"**Spartacus." **Gannicus says, slowly shifting himself toward the others, **"I have surveyed the area, the only way in, is through the main gate." **

"**You may be true in your words, but I believe there is another way." **Spartacus studies the main gate and takes note of the two watchtowers, within current view it is noted that each is suited with a guard. Most likely to ensure that this Dominus is not killed. **"Naevia, do you believe you can take out both towers with the people you have?" **

Naevia turns from site and looks around at those who hold bow, **"Yes if Cladinous and I shoot, we will be able to take both down." **

"**Good, we will wait until darkness has taken to the sky. Once has begun we shall proceed in silence." **Spartacus smiles as he returns his eyes upon the temple.

"**Spartacus, I do not understand. How will we get inside?" **questioned Crixus as he to conveyed the building.

"**The Gaul has a point, I too see no entrance. Unless we..."**

"**That's right, we will be climbing in." **Spartacus shone with glee as everyone ignored the madness and awaited the arrival of such episode.

~ A few hours later ~

~Nasir Pov

This is it, now we will free more of our sisters and brothers, save them from the life I once saw as my own. I was glad Spartacus chose me among the first to climb into the temple. Between the two towers Naevia stood, vertical its peek, arrow aligned for take down. At distance we could see Spartacus, Crixus and Namistes along with with Cladinous at same point, ready to shoot. By my side was Gannicus and Agron. Standing at the ready we all watch for the signal.

Spartacus raises his hand and we all take places, with that the clench of his fist, arrows fly. I dash toward the keep, Agron and Gannicus make a step like procedure and boost me into the tower, I lean down and survey the inner keep, to see if we have been discovered. Almost falling back as I turn back around I see the guard with arrow piercing eye. Grabbing the rope I carried on my side, I wrap it around the beams and throw it over allowing the others to follow. Once done I trample along the top of the gate and toward a guard whose vision lays elsewhere. I unsheath my gladius with one hand and cover his mouth with my idle hand. Dragging the man into the shadows I am joined by Gannicus and Agron, after that we hear a scream, from a slave most likely.

Guards fly through the corridor, I almost run toward them before Agron covers my mouth and holds me still. Signalling that they have not seen us, after they had ran past the screams of steel clashing echo's the halls and within that moment we knew it was time to take over the house.

~No Pov

Swirving in and out between blades of Roman steel, Spartacus and his family slowly whim down the enemy, Naevia has even joined the freight in which arrows fly along the temple piercing skulls of any who dare align her sight. Through the inner sanctum the Dominus is cornered by Crixus swords peek toward throat and Spartacus asking questions. Before all is undone and the slaves are freed, a little man is cornered by three Romans.

~Agron Pov

Where is he, he was with me not long ago. I bolt around the temple looking every which way to find Nasir until I hear a familiar noise, a hissing of sorts. Turning the corner I see at distance three dogs bearing teeth toward him. My heart churns as a sword strikes against his lower abdomen.

"**NASIR!" **I screamed as loudly as I could, before without consience I throw my gladius toward a guard, in which hits his temple. I run as fast as I can, but since Nasir notices fault and shields down he makes two cleans slashes and kills the other two guards. Before dropping to the ground I grab hold of his head and ease him down against my knee. Further investigation over the wound I notice it is bleeding heavily, **"Nasir, nasir listen to me. You're going to be ok." **his eyes turn to me and with it I notice them falling grey, his loosing to much blood. **"SPARTACUS!" **I scream again, this time in anguish. _Is Nasir going to die?_ I kept asking my self. Trying to keep calm I place my hand firmly against his wound, his fading quickly. I don't know what to do, what do I do!

"**Agron?" **I hear Spartacus call from distance, to worried to stray from sight. I pushed my hands beneath him, cupping him in my arms. His near to lifeless body dangling to each end. Turning around Spartacus closes distance. I look at his face for a second and I notice it's flush, the same one that taints mine.

"**Where is the medicus of this house!" **

~No Pov

Rushing Nasir into a room an elderly man takes to the injury. Though barely conscious Nasir jerks and hisses at the pain, Agron impatient and seeking for answers lingers over the mans shoulders asking questions left, right and centre. Before Spartacus sees to it that keeping the German in here any longer may cause more harm to himself then to Nasir.

"**Agron you need to allow thoughts to drift elsewhere." **Spartacus tried, comforting someone was not his strong point and Agron knew this well.

Agron paced back and forth outside of the room constantly sneaking glance whenever he could. **"I wasn't with him, I should have stayed with him... If he dies..." **it was clear that Agron blamed him self, even though there was no point lingering in the mood. Spartacus knew that keeping him aware, that this was not his fault would bring more harm then good. The hurt of seeing someone you love so dearly in pain was never a sight that Spartacus wished upon anyone. After a few minutes of mindless pacing the elder man walked through the corridor and wiped his hands against the clothes he wore.

"**The boy will be fine, he just needs rest." **before taking his leave, Agron flies past the man almost knocking him to the ground.

"**Gratitude" **Spartacus takes the elders hand and revives his balance, turning to check Nasir, Spartacus notices Agron knelt by his side.

"**I would have words with you now, 'Spartacus'." **the man ends with a gleeful smile.

~Agron Pov

Kneeling down against where Nasir rests, I grasp his hand within my own. Lifting them to my lips I gently kiss, **"Nasir-" **I started, **"Nasir I- I never should have left you..." **my own stupidity caught me in depression.

Near to the breaking point I brush the back of my hand across his forehead, pushing back the black locks of hair.

"**No you shouldn't have." **awestruck I snap and a tear of happiness rolls against my cheek. **"Are you crying, Gladiators don't cry?" **the comment making me forward most if not all of my happiness.

"**Forgive me." **I lift hand tending to cleanse face of tears, before stopped by eager hands.

"**Don't, it brings me joy to see that I'm cared for." **

"**Even the gods wouldn't stand before me, if even it was to allow a single glance." **I pushing my fingers through his hair, he tries to sit up before I gently place my hand before him. **"Rest, you will reopen your wound." **

"**I seek that of your lips to claim my own." **he whispered, near to laughing I move hand back toward his chin.

"**Your wish, my command." **I smile before stealing lips.

The kiss was long, passionate and after moments of pass, we released gaping for air to return to lungs.

"**I never thought I would see day where a Gladiator sheds tears." **Nasir laughed, making me smile.

"**When the embrace of one you hold so dear is of more worth then your own life, the love between them would even strike the gods as a challenge to break you apart.."** turning to the hall I see Crixus walk inside. **"Now you know of what pain Naevia and I went through, every day of our lives until finding each others arms." **I turn my head back toward Nasir.

"**Apologies, I would wish this pain on no man." **I confessed, it was true, the pain of thinking even for a second that the one you love. In pain or away from arms simply far to long.

"**Spartacus seeks your council." **

~Nasir Pov

Mind strayed from wound, I linger in thoughts. _I can barely do anything on my own. I'm barely a warrior. _I feel need to slumber but questions pay heavy burden on heart. Since joining the rebellion I tried bringing my self to a standard of warrior. I can't do anything on my own as the Gladiators can, it makes me feel useless and without purpose.

* * *

Should I continue with this fanfic, let me know what use think, I worked on this one some time ago but never got to uploading it, I'm working also on a Tiberius and Julius fanfic but I need to wait until the characters slots are made for me to progress any further. Please review and rate xD!


End file.
